Making It Better
by psloveml
Summary: [updated 1/12!] Set after Tess leaves. Max and Liz work through their problems, until a certain anniversary causes unexpected events to happen and changes the course of their love. Now saving the person you love, can be harder then it looks (addons later)
1. Starting it Off

Making It Better  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: if i'd own any of the characters i'd be having much more fun then writing i'd be doing something else completely.. hehe.. so no i dont own the characters, actors, or storylines.. unless you know Jason Behr's my husband hehehe i know i know paranoid oh well lol  
  
Summary: Summer after Tess leaves. Max and Liz work through their problems. Until a certain anniversary changes the course of their love.And saving the person you love, can be harder then expected (add ons later)  
  
Author's Note: this was an old fanfiction I wrote right after Season 2 ended. I got writers block again so I'm just updating this and going with it   
until I feel something else to write. So my other fanfiction "Needing You" is about to go on hold for awhile sorry!! But I hope you enjoy this one if you like it then give me some r&r alright?? Thanks!! *muah* byee -Sali  
  
  
Liz turned to Max. She couldn't stand this tension. She loved working with Max in labs. No matter what they alays put aside there differences and came together to accomplish the task at hand. Now that their teacher wasn't there, they always just stopped talking. Like they didnt know each other, sort of like strangers.   
  
Since Tess left she thought things would be back in order, that her and Max would get back together. But it got even more complicated. He wanted to know why it was a 'setup' about her and Kyle, and as much as she could tell him the truth.. she just couldn't. She in some odd way deserved the pain, not him. She remembered he said that when things got intense, he could hold things and get a flash. Liz wished she could do that too. Actually Liz wished alot of things now and days. Her thoughts were interrupted by David, a classmate in her classroom, saying 'Man. Lets go. He ain't coming. Might as well leave.' and everyone agreed with him. So did Liz, but she stayed behind to think to herself. A nice quiet empty classroom that's what she needed. As everyone stood up and left Liz just stayed seated and looked straight thinking about how this whole "two year messed up Max Evans day time soap opera" started in the first place.   
  
*Ah! That inevitable day. Sometimes I just wish that...* Liz's thoughts were once again interrupted but this time by Max. She looked up at him as he looked at her eyes almost looking for the problem on her face. She looked away back at her notebook acting as if she needed to look for something important. Max finally broke the tension.  
  
'Aren't you leaving too? Everyone else left. He's not coming might as well go home." Max asked and stated questionally. Liz answered still looking at her notebook. 'No. I think I'll stay here and do tomorrow's assignment and expierement so that we'll be done. I'm not in the mood for just skipping this subject wholely today. It probably won't take me long anyways. You can go though. I can do it by myself. I just haven't had any time to myself lately. No time to think through life anymore.' Liz said hoping Max got the hint of her wanting to be by herself. Of course he didnt though.  
  
'I know what you mean. But since we are partners I'll stay and hlep. No point in you taking all the credit or you doing it all and me taking credit. So what is the assignment tomorrow?' Max had that look on his face turning to her as a friend. A real friend. Liz could tell. She saw it in his eyes. Maybe there was still a chance. *But remember.* she thought *Part of him does love Tess. Not as much as you. But that's still love.* Max began to snap his fingers in front of Liz's face.  
  
'Liz?!? You in there??'  
  
'Huh? Oh..sorry Max. Just thinking about something. Anniversary, you might say. Good and bad, long story I guess. Sorry.'  
  
'Anything I know about?'  
  
'Umm. Maybe. Probably. Yeah. I think you might remember. It happened tomorrow after school. Which is why I want to do this lab expierement today so I can skip this period tomorrow and go home to, well not celebrate, but just think about it to myself. You might say..yeah..' Liz said as she stumbled over words. Even though Max might remember what it was that didnt mean she wanted to talk about it with him. Not when things were as they were with them.  
  
'Did it happen in the afternoon?'  
  
'Yeah..'  
  
'What is it? Come on, Liz, tell me..'  
  
Liz realized that Max and her were actually acting like friends. Like before. Before anything happen. Before alot of things happened. For a long time they haven't acted like this. Which she missed of course. Alot.  
  
'I dont even know why I think of it like an anniversary. It's just the first time that.. nevermind. Anyways you wouldn't remember. It was nothing important. Look. Nevermind. My shifts about to start and the bell's about to ring. I, I mean we, should start heading out.'  
  
' Yeah okay. You need a ride to the Crashdown?'  
  
' Well I'm suppose to go with Maria, but she said she was swinging by Michaels and I'm not into the whole "couple waiting" thing, so yeah I guess so..thanks.'  
  
'Great. Sure. Lets go then..'  
  
As they walked out of the high school Liz felt the tension between them again. She wanted to say something but then she didnt know what. * I guess it'll always be taht way.* As they entered the school parking lot Max opened Liz's door and put his and her backpacks in the back. *That was sweet* Liz though. Max drove to the Crashdown in silence except for the radio silently playing between them. As they reached the Crashdown, a block away, Max pulled over into an alley where they could talk alone. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask her questions. The truth was what he wanted from her, but he knew she wouldn't give it to him. But he had to try right??  
  
'Liz?'  
  
'What Max?'  
  
' I wanted you to know... nevermind. No wait. I wanted to ummm, know what that anniversary was.' * It was a start to something..*Max thought. 'Maybe you and I could celebrate. You know.. hang out together. As friends..If I know what it was then maybe I could better plan out what we could do, you know??' *God that was lame..it'll work though right??* Max desperately wanted to cheer Liz up and take her out. He could tell that she was getting by but not completely happy with herself just yet. Even with her life probably. He wanted to wash that feeling away for her.  
  
'It's ok Max. You dont have to do that. Anyways you wouldn't like to celebrated this. Its nothing of importance' Liz said but she could tell he knew she was lying to him.  
  
'Okay at least let me guess then.'  
  
'Fine Max.'  
  
' Tomorrow, right? After school. So that's your later shift..'  
  
Liz smiled at how Max catergorized everything. She though maybe.. that Max would remember but she thought wrong. 'Well, I only know one day that happened in September worth remembering but besides that..' Max stopped mid-sentence *Wait it couldn't be already..I didnt think it was time already..oh God..*  
  
'Max?!?'  
  
'Umm tomorrow's the day that..'  
  
'Yeah?!?'  
  
'Oh my God. I nearly forgot. I always think about that day. It's always in the back of my mind always reminding me of.. Is that what you're anniversary is tomorrow??'  
  
She carefully looked up at him and realized that he had his mouth hanged open. She reached up and closed it shut with one hand. Softly after she ran her hand along his cheek, and she could feel the leaning of his face as he kissed her palm. Liz realized then and there, that he knew her anniversary. Liz pulled her hand away, embarrassed, but Max held her hand when she shifted.  
  
'You remember?'  
  
'Of course I remember. I always think about that day. You didnt realize that I did? Tomorrow's the aniversary of the day at the Crashdown when  
I healed you.'   
  
  
ok so tell me what you think about this fanfiction or if i should continue the other one. the other one i just couldn't think of what to do next. this  
is an older version that i never got out so i'm doing it now and just updated it. tell me watcha think thanks people!-Sali 


	2. Collage of Feelings

Making It Better  
  
  
  
Those words spoken to Liz from Max's lips sounded so beautiful. She had thought that Tess had erased Max's past memories. Especially those 'Liz moments' with Max. He seemed so hurt every time he looked at her. Granted he found out Alex but, he was just mad at Tess. That subsided eventually. But Liz, with Liz he was angry, it was pure hatred when he saw her with Kyle, and now that she won't tell him the truth.. Overall, Liz just never though Max would remember such   
a little thing that happened so long ago. She hadn't realized it but she was looking Max straight in the eyes and he was doing the same to her. She could see the tears about to flutter out. She felt Max's hand wipe her cheek. She hadn't connected to him in so long. It felt like a distant memory of her childhood.   
  
'Liz? Should you get inside? Your shifts about to start.' Max stated openly. He wanted to talk to her. So badly. About everything, but she had other responsibilities and he figured sooner or later they'll have to talk. Liz nodded her head but Max could hear her cries and reached over and hugged her. It had been so long. He quietly calmed her down with gentle words as he rubbed her back. After what seemed only seconds she looked up at him and grabbed his hand. 'Come with me for a second.' Liz pleaded. He could hear the desperation in her voice.   
  
Max nodded. He held her hand and followed her to the back of the Crashdown. They headed to her family's upstairs apartment, and she lead him to the already-known path to her room. There he saw what was on her bed. It was a collage. Of him and her! Together. For the past three years. She didn't realize that her project was there until she heard him gasp. She looked up at him and quickly covered the bed with her blankets. Embarrassment filled her face. Liz felt the need to explain herself. 'I..um..I needed something to do. And some cheering up. With Michael and Maria both being on "cloud nine" and me all alone with nothing to do, I gathered some of our old pictures together and decided to put a collage so that I could look at it when I umm..yeah. I just got bored.' Liz said a little too fast. She didn't realize that she had said those things. She didn't want Max to think that she made it because she missed him and it would have been something she could look at to bring her up and remember what they had,..which was exactly why she made the thing at all. *I just wanted something to remember us by..that's all, because I miss us too much now and days. And as much as the memories are subsiding I don't want them to because I still love you so much Max..*Liz thought only to realize that she had said it out loud to Max himself.   
  
Max; I still love you too, Liz.   
Liz looked up at him and wandered if he was just pulling her leg. 'Really?!?'  
  
Max smiled at what her response..* God I still love this girl..how could I have ever been that mad at her?!?* 'Of course I still love you . I always have and I promise you Liz that I always will. No matter what. No one, no one, can take that away from my heart. That'll always belong to you Liz.'   
  
Liz realized then that she had started to get tears in her eyes staring up at the boy she loves. She quickly wiped them away so Max wouldn't notice. Too late though. ' I don't want to lost you again to another "Tess". I don't want us to get back together if you think you'll fall for someone else'  
  
Max: You could easily fall for someone else too. This problem isn't just one-sided you know.  
Liz: Don't you realize what you are to me?  
Max: Your ticket for a fun teenage life filled with danger and anxiety that someone's always there to get you?!?  
  
Liz laughed. Her mind told her to stop and turn cold again, but her heart.. her heart stared to control her moves. Before she realized it she was walking up to Max's side and sliding her arms around his waist.  
Liz: You're the love of my life. Everyone after you will always be second best Max. They'll never be another Max Evans...  
  
Max smiled at Liz and hugged her tightly. This was were she belonged. In his arms.   
  
Liz: What about everything though? About us..about what I did, and Tess and well everything..As much as I wish we could just go back to where we were.. or how we were before Tess came, we can't Max. And I don't think I want to be with someone where I still have doubts in my head. We have to talk Max, soon..  
  
Max looked at Liz and smiled. She was fighting for them. *Maybe there's still hope..* smiling down at her and kissing her forehead. 'What about your shift?' Max asked.  
  
Liz: Oh my gosh! I forgot. Oh wait. That's why we came up in the first place. Stay here okay?  
Max: Okay.  
  
Liz exited her room and went in search for her parents. Her parents knew how much Max meant to her, and she hadn't asked for a day-off in forever. They'd understand, they'll just have to. Liz went searching for her dad knowing at this particular time her father would be easier toapproach with this.  
  
Liz: Dad?!?  
Mr. Parker: Yeah?  
Liz: I need to umm.. do something with Max, do you think I can take the rest of the day off?!?  
Mr. Parker: Oh God. We have to talk about... sex, don't we?!? Liz..maybe your mother could..  
  
Liz laughed. 'God no! I'm not even remotely close to having sex with anyone including Max, Dad. And were about to get back together I think... but we need to talk and I have to work today so I was just wondering if...  
Mr. Parker: Go on. Kiss and make up. This is my girl's dream guy, of course I'd want you to go and be happy. Do you know how many talks your mother has given me about how you and her talk about how much you love that boy? Sheesh. It would save me the lecture from her, since you came to me first, Thank God.  
  
Liz hugs her father and kisses him.' Thanks daddy. I might stay with him tonight okay?!?'  
Mr.Parker: If you do..you know..just be careful honey. I know you love him, and he would never hurt you but still.. be careful.  
  
Liz loved how her parents understood her. Maybe because she was always open to them. They trusted her. Even about sex. It was great.' I know daddy.' smiling down and kissing his cheek.  
Mr.Parker: Kiss and make up with Max would you honey?! For me?!  
Liz: I'll try. For you and me both.  
  
Liz opened her door to find max looking at her collage. She felt embarrassed. It seemed like she was obsessed but she just wanted memories in case.. something did happen.  
Liz: You can look at that later. We should go before Maria gets in on this and sidetracks me into... well I know you two have been more friends now and she always just...  
Max: buts in?!?  
Liz: basically..  
  
Liz took his keys out of Max's pocket. Making him jump from surprise. He tingled as her hand touched his thigh. ' What about your shift?!?'  
Liz: Dad got me off, I'm driving..  
Max: Fine by me, so where are we going??  
Liz: You'll see its a surprise.  
  
Grabbing Max's hand..as he kissed her while they headed to his car. *God I hope this works* Liz thought, knowing that if it didn't her whole world would fall..  
  
  
  
ok so what do you think? the writing her is a little different then what I'm use to now and days since I wrote this like two summers ago and I'm just writing this online and adding things to it. Not to bribe you but I won't continue this story without reviews because I don't want to type this all up for nothing so leave a review or email me alright? Hope you get to read the next chapter soon. Byee -Sali 


	3. Future Back?

Making it Better  
  
A/N: ok so since I wrote this awhile back ago I wrote it sorta like a script. I'm trying to change it as I'm typing this up and making it more into my kinda better style you could say haha. So when you see it like a script kinda that's when I couldn't think of anything and just went with the other version lol I'm doing another story most of you that are giving me reviews know since I see you on the other story too haha thanks by the way!! You guys are a big help and support lol. So not to bribe you know the drill any comments or helpful things just review me and leave me a note or... you know what will happen [no!! this isnt a threat..I dont think so lol!! but just review me lol!!] To everyone that has: Thank you!!! I love you guys!!! haha. I'll get cracking to the other story's new chapter; Needing You Ch.5 after I finish this one. Byee hope you enjoy!! -Sali  
  
So..on with the story...  
  
  
  
Max looked at Liz as she headed over to the drivers side. He'd never seen her smileso bright as he did now. Something in his gut told him things were going to get better. He just knew it. 'So..are we going to figure out what were going to do for our anniversary tomorrow?!?' Smiling at her as he saw her stop and look up at him. * God I missed her.* 'Well?!?' waiting for her response as she started the jeep. He climbed in the back even though he didn't hear a response from her. Liz looked up at him wondering why he was doing that as he had his arms around her while she drove. Nothing else was said. Nothing could be said. Max and Liz were content with everything at the moment. * I've missed this* as Max hugged her more from behind..*God this is so great!!* After awhile Max asked what they were doing again. They'd headed out of town into the desert and he was wondering where she was taking him. ' You're not going to abduct me are you Liz Parker?!?' making her smile and laugh at him. She looked up and said with a brillance that just lifted his spirit even more. ' Well..we're going to straighten things out before tomorrow. How's that sound to you?? And me abduct you?!? ...Maybe...' laughing as she saw his grin in the mirror. 'I love you' he said to her as he started to massage her shoulders, desperately trying to distract her. *Which was already working * Liz thought moaning at how good it felt. ' You shouldn't do that while I'm driving..'  
Max smiled. ' You shouldn't do this to me period '. Liz smiled and stopped the car. They we're as far in the desert as they could get to attain some privacy. * No one will come what's the harm* she thought as she climbed in the back of the jeep into Max's welcoming lap. She could see the pure joy and toture he wanted to give and take from her. He clenched her hip and brought her head down to his, about ready to give in to the temptation of her scent and kiss her, Liz leaned in a little closer and Max could feel her soft breathe against his skin. Liz slightly kissed his cheek and then his forehead and all too soon Max heard her speak. ' Max, we have to talk about us. We're jumping the gun a little don't you think??' Max smiled and moaned as Liz's lips played with his ear. 'Umm.. ok. But if you wannt talk you have to stop... what you're.. doing right.... Liz...' Liz looked up at Max and smiled. She started to massage his shoulders lightly then ran her hands down his arms gathering his hands in hers. She leaned down so that she could hear his heartbeat and rested her head lightly on his chest that he felt like he couldn't feel her at all. *Maybe that's because she's making me high... of her..God did I miss her. Doing this and.. mmm. Everything else she does to me* Max thought as Liz looked up and kissed his cheek as he did hers. After she smiled and got up and turned around so that she was in the drivers seat again. Max moaned in protest. ' Uhh..no, Come back.' he said in a low tonely matter. Liz had never let go of Max's hand. She was still holding on to him as she started to drive again. 'Don't worry Were almost there.' Max looked up as if broken from her trance.' Liz where are we going?!?' Liz looked back into the rear view mirror and smiled at him. ' You'll see..'  
  
After a few minutes the car got silent again, but this time it wasn't tension that filled the air but a sense of comfort that hadn't been there between Max and Liz for a long time. After that came thought came to Liz's mind she looked in the rear view mirror and realized tha tMax had fallen asleep, but he seemed so relaxed holding Liz's hand. She realized that after 15 minutes she had reached her "destination", no where in particular in the desert. She had a new location to tell Max her secret, because before she knew Max remembered their "anniversary" she knew sh ewas going to tell him the truth about everything. Today. He deserved the truth ,and now she needed to head to that "some dive" outside Phoenix, AR. * This trip might take awhile.. Thank God tomorrow's Friday, and our anniversary..* Liz smiled, the thought that Max said "our anniversary" just amd her get excited inside. * I should call Isable to tell Max's parents he's okay and with me...oh and my dad. Just in case.* Liz pulled over and climbed into the backseat, gently moving Max's head so that instead of him using her bag and his jacket as a pillow he could use her lap. Max could sense the movement and bolted upright hitting his head on the bar above him in one fast motion. Liz smiled in a weak sympathetic way and reached for him to lie back down.   
Max: Liz? Where are we?!? Liz??  
Reaching over and turning his face to hers as she made him lie down she said, 'Shh.. I'm right here.' grabbing Max's hands, sensing that he was worried for her. When Max looked at her, he smiled as if reassured everything would be okay. He leaned his head against her again and tried to go back to sleep. Smiling Liz leaned down and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes.  
  
Max: Are we there yet?!?  
  
Liz: No not yet. I thought of somewhere better then here. I'll wkae you when were there.  
  
Max: Want me to drive?  
  
Liz: No. You go to sleep. Seems like you haven't been sleeping in forever..  
  
Max: Practically.' Smiling as he thought about his sleepless nights thinking about Liz.  
  
Liz smiled down at him. Bringing her hand down to Max's chest and rubbing it in a circular form. 'Sleep..' she kissed him again as she reached for her cell phone. She punched in Max's home number and looked at the clock. *5pm. She should be home bye now.* After three rings Isable picked up.  
  
Isabel: Hello?  
  
Liz: Isabel, hi, its me Liz.  
  
Isabel: Oh, hey, I'm in the middle of something. Max was suppose to meet me and Michael at the Crashdown but he never showed up. Wait.. were'd you suppose to have a shift today Liz? Have you seen Max?!?  
  
Max suddenly looked up at Liz asking silently, 'What are you doing?'  
  
Liz: Calling your familiy so they don't worry, go back to sleep!' Laughing as he just smiled at her and got more comfortable at her lap. She combed her hands through his hair and pulled his jacket over him. Making sure he was really with her. * God I can't believe this..*  
  
Isabel: Liz? Was that Max?!Liz. Did something happen? Are you okay?  
  
Liz: Yeah.. I'm fine. We're just going for a drive, actually I just wanted to tell you not to worry, that Max is with me. Everything's fine Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Why is he with you?  
  
Liz laughed and looked at Max's face. He seemed so content. So relaxed. He hasn't looked this relaxed since..well since Tess first came.  
  
Isabel: Liz??  
  
Liz: Umm..he needed a vacation and deserved some truth.  
  
Isabel: The truth? about what?!?  
  
Liz: He didn't tell you?  
  
Isabel: Tell me what? Liz, you tell me. What's going on?  
  
Suddenly Max took the phone from Liz. ' Nothing, Isabel. Nevermind. Just tell mom and dad..' Liz smiled and took her cell phone back hitting Max playfully.' Isabel. Just tell your parents that we, I mean, Max won't be back until Sunday, at the latest okay?'  
  
Isabel: But we still have school tomorrow. What about that science test you two have tomorrow?  
  
Liz: So we'll both get an F. Don't worry, if Max starts to fail. I'll tutor him.' Liz heard Isabel snort. Liz rolled her eyes at Isabel's responce.  
  
Isabel: I'll bet you'll tutor him.  
  
Liz: Hey. I may love your brother to death, but when it comes to education, I'm very serious with him.  
  
Isabel: Which is why he missed his science class today right?  
  
Liz: The teacher wasnt there! ' Liz said in defense.  
  
Isabel: So what you kidnapped him??  
  
Liz: More like "abducted" him.' Laughing as she heard Isabel laugh too. ' I just wanted to tell you that Max is fine, and we won't be home until Sunday, at the latest, and tell Maria that I'm fine okay??  
  
Isabel: Okay, just take care of yourself. Max too.  
  
Liz: I would never hurt your brother you know that..  
  
Isabel: I thought otherwise when I heard about you and Kyle Valenti.. is it true?!?  
  
Liz: Goodbye Isabel.' hanging up shaking her head at Isabel's nosyiness' She had to straighten things out with Max before she could straighten things out with anybody else. Liz looked at Max, who was looking at her. She smiled at him.  
  
Max: Why'd you call Isabel?  
  
Liz: We might be gone for a couple of days. I'm thinking latest Sunday..That okay with you?  
  
Max: Where are you taking me, Liz Parker?' smiling up at her..  
  
Liz: I'm taking you to a special place. After I call my father for money. Hold on.' Liz called her father to wire money to her. She laughed when she heard his response.  
  
Mr.Parker: Where are you going?  
  
Liz: Arizona.  
  
Mr.Parker: Arizona? Do his parents know?  
  
Liz: Yeah. They trust me not to kill or hurt their son.  
  
Mr.Parker: Make sure you dont. Because then its on me.  
  
Liz: I know. Just wire the money dad to Phoenix, Arizona. Call me when you do..Then I'll get it and see what happens from there.  
  
Mr.Parker: Ok. Take care Liz. Come home soon..  
  
Liz: I always do. Love you dad.  
  
After Liz made some more phone calls she started to drive again. * Only where to?? "Some dive outside Phoenix" .. Like that'll help.* It was about 7:30pm when instant flashes began to over take her coming from now where. Making Liz react instantly..  
  
-Flash-  
  
Liz and Future Max dancing on her balcony before he left.  
  
"We danced all night long"..." Some dive outside Phoenix"  
A small restaurant with old boots like in 50's style. Looking in Liz saw two people dancing to ' I Shall Believe'  
  
"I love you.."   
"I love you too...Mrs.Evans. Liz Parker Evans, I like the sound of that"  
"So do I."  
  
-end Flash-  
  
As soon as Liz cam crashing back into reality, she almost crashed into a coming truck. She quickly pulled over and jumped out to compose herself.. *Breathe.. just breathe* Max had been asleep since she had called home. She didn't think he would wake up now. She walked out over to a large rock and quickly sat down. Then she heard someone talk to her and jumped when she saw who it was..* Speak of the devil. I thought he left..* Future Max sat down with her and held her to him...'Hey Liz..'. Looking up Liz stared at him as she looked bewildered to what was happening..* Oh God..someone help me..*  
  
to be continued..  
  
  
  
ok so what do you think?? any comments? maybe some help? though I do like comments haha. review me so I can put up the next chapter!! oh and check out Needing You.. chapter 5 will be up soon for that as well.. after I write it haha byee..-Sali 


End file.
